The present invention relates to a rigid, hinged-lid packet for tobacco products, particularly cigarettes.
Known rigid, hinged-lid cigarette packets are normally designed to house an orderly group of cigarettes arranged in two or three rows, flush with one another, and packed tightly together against the walls of the packet.
Such an arrangement invariably poses a number of problems for removing the first few cigarettes from the packet. In particular, any external stress applied to the packet is transmitted to the cigarettes which, being arranged contacting one another, transmit the stress from one to the other thus resulting in tobacco fallout. Moreover, when the packet is partly emptied, the cigarettes no longer occupy a definite position inside the packet, and tend to roll against one another, again resulting in tobacco fallout.